Greece, Please Save Me!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan is feeling more and more scared after realizing that his household has nothing but swarms and swarms of cockroaches just scattering all over his house, leaving him powerless to defend himself. But when Greece comes to the scene, what will he do to make sure they never come again? One-shot, rated T. Please enjoy!


HOLY SHIT, WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS? WHY ARE THERE GROSS COCKROACHES ALL OVER THE FLOOR? AT MY HOUSE, THERE ARE SO MANY DISGUSTING COCKROACHES THAT WE HAD TO GET A BUG KILLER GUY TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! So I am basing this one-shot of what happened, since Japan's scared of COCKROACHES like I am. Please excuse of the capitals...

Please review and enjoy this one-shot!

_Greece, Please Save Me!_

* * *

TODAY was just one average day like any other, where our nation Japan is out in the streets to buy the latest _Vocaloid_ CD where he could hear the best music while reading the newest _K-ON _manga. In the streets, people pass by without a care in the world as this Saturday that has just begun was busy to finally have a day off from work or school or even going to the conference where nothing very much is settled.

Japan enjoyed the freedom of today as sun roams the life in his country, purchasing Japanese music and reading manga is what his daily life is like and he enjoys that sort of thing and not doing something boring. But Japan is a sturdy and hard-working man who is very wise (in his own way) to all his peers who give him respect. As he makes his way home, he sees someone from the distance that caught his eye. The man has brown hair and green eyes looking at the pet shop window as if window-shopping for something.

_What is Greece doing here? _wondered Japan as he goes closer to his good friend.

Japan walks over to Greece who stares at the window, when Japan got close enough that he was next to him, he looks out the window to see a group of kittens all playing tag with each other. Japan's brown eyes glanced to Greece who breathed slightly edgy and has a blush on him...

"Greece-san?" Japan spoke up, and Greece snapped out of his trance and looked over his shoulder to see Japan next to him.

Greece looks at him, seeing him holding a bag and another plastic bag with bug spray cans.

"Hey Japan," he said, "why do you have bug spray with you?"

Japan quickly blushed scarlet and looked away to see the kittens. "I-I..." he was so nervous to speak. "No...no reason, Greece-san."

Greece didn't look at all phased, actually, he didn't seem to have any emotion at his face at all! But that was expected, Japan thought, he doesn't seem to show much of a reaction when things are going on...he just sleeps most of it off. After the truculent conversation they shared, they both leave their separate ways and Japan prayed that those-those things, those horrid, vile and ghastly beings in his house just roaming in search for food.

Yes: Japan has cockroaches in his house...

Japan finally made it to his home, feeling the pain on his feet to walk the elongated streets and knowing that he has to face the cockroaches all alone without Italy or Germany. Well, in Germany's case, he has to go all the way to Egypt's country to pick Italy up, since Italy thought that he could single-handedly invade Egypt himself...only to to beaten by him. Japan gave a short sigh as he makes his way to his home and touches the surface of the sliding Japanese style door.

_It is now or never, Kiku, _he thought determinedly as he timidly slides the door to the right, _I will not be afraid of icky cockroaches anymore..._

XxXxXxX

_I AM A DISGRACE AS A JAPANESE OTAKU! _Japan screamed thoughtfully as he, standing on a desk filled with manga artwork and on tiptoes, screams girlishly while crying woefully.

On the ground, nothing but scattering cockroaches all over the floor as if it was a brown-coated sea lurking no-stop. As much as Japan wants them all to go away, none of them did and some even tried to crawl up on his desk. Japan, filled with tear-stained cheeks, skipped over to a chair, and he leaps over to the closed brown case that he used to swiftly open the window. When he finally did so, he climbs out and made his feet contact the earth.

"I-I gotta hide or they will get me!" said Japan, starting to run far, far away from his house and now on the streets with socks on. "Who will save me now? I do not know this neighborhood so well and everyone I know is busy!" Japan suddenly halts and remembers something important. "Wait, I can find Greece-san! He'll let me stay over until those horrid cockroaches go away."

Japan runs pass a telephone booth, he then paces backwards and gets inside the cramped booth. He was fortunate enough to carry some small coin change so he could use them to buy Pocky, but now is the time to use the money for better use though he wished he had the chance to buy them. But now, he puts the silver coins in the coin slot, pushes the black buttons which have white numbers on them and holds the phone close to his ear, waiting for a response as it gives off long beeps.

Then something clicked, "Hello?" it said. It's Greece!

"GREECE, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Japan cried, more hot tears streaming out his face. "Cockroaches are all over my house and I'm missing a really good episode of Watamote and there is nothing to eat, so save me now!"

Suddenly Japan hears a loud thud on the door and gasps in a high-pitched voice, looking over while covering his mouth is Greece panting while holding a white telephone in his right hand. Japan puts the phone back on its shelf and steps out of the booth with surprised eyes, he didn't know that Greece would come that fast for him.

"Are you hurt?"

Japan sniffs sensitively. "No..." he answers. "But I am really scared of those cockroaches, they scare me every time I look at them..." and he starts wiping his tears with his hands.

"I will defeat those cockroaches in your name," Greece said silently yet his voice murmured it gently to Japan as he starts to walk away.

Japan quickly runs behind him and hugs him tightly so he wouldn't go into war with the cockroaches.

"Please, you're the only one I have now in this world," Japan pleaded and starts to hiccup in his words. "I don't want to lose you and-hic-I...I-hic!" Japan couldn't say what he wanted to say, he just carried on hiccuping nonstop.

Greece turns himself around, facing down at Japan who tries again to dry all his tears. Greece then digs through his pockets to fish out a pink-colored handkerchief with a baby size paw print in the middle and gives it to the crybaby Japan. Japan wipes his tears with the handkerchief, soaking it with his watery tears and Greece starts to walk away with a little pride in himself. As he walks down the street, Japan prayed that god will protect him from those monsters inside his household from injuring him, or he will never forgive himself.

XxXxXxX

In the end, Greece was able to get rid of all the cockroaches without harming himself, much to Japan's confusion of how he was able to get rid of them so quickly like that. Greece explains as they roam around the music store filled with rows of music CDs of famous singers and composers that all he did was summon his cats, and they all scared the cockroaches to stay away from his house. Japan, looking at the classical row, felt as if he was expecting something dramatic to happen...

"Are you sad that I got them away?" Greece quietly asked as he looks at a picture of a CD cover filled with cats.

"No! I am so glad you finally rid those horrid things, they suddenly became a hassle until you showed up." Japan says, feeling flustered around Greece suddenly. "And before you were about to leave, I wanted to say something important... But I feel like-"

"I love you too, Japan." Greece said, secretly smiling behind Japan's back as Japan burns his cheeks of scarlet.

"P-please do not say that in public," Japan said kindly, but then he mutters, "But I love you more, Greece..." and, he smiled to himself just like Greece did.

_The End_

* * *

Japan: Why does it take you to make one-shots so long, Anime-sama?

Me: Because of school, watching anime, reading manga, complain about money ordeals, drinking coffee-

Greece: You should be more of a cat: be more...free.

Me: You...almost sounded like you're going to rape me, Greece. But I hope everyone likes this small story! Bye for now!

Greece: *blushes* is it possible to be free like a cat?


End file.
